


Piano Lessons

by BlueberryNyan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Piano, boomer wine mom master of masters, ira and aced fight, tags are weird, the inner machinations of my mind are an enigma, the song is the master of masters theme btw, they only show up for like two seconds sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryNyan/pseuds/BlueberryNyan
Summary: The Master of Masters signs up Luxu for piano lessons. Hilarity ensues.
Kudos: 3





	Piano Lessons

The Master was lounging in his chair, his legs propped up on his desk and a wine glass held nonchalantly in his gloved hand. He swished it dramatically and took a long sip.

“Luxu?”

“Uh, yes Master?”

He took another large swig and slammed the glass on his desk. Luxu flinched a little, but quickly gained his composure.

“I’m signing you up for piano lessons.”

Somehow, this statement shocked Luxu more than the thud of the wine glass. The Master had never really been a fan of the arts, occasionally commenting that back in his day, they used to sharpen sticks and fight for fun, and that the finest form of art was fishing in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

“Uh but Master, I thought you thought that piano tunes couldn’t beat the sweet sweet sound of chopping firewood?”

“Well...that may be true, but that’s only because I was too impatient to play anything other than ‘Hot Cross Buns.’ YOU on the other hand possess...erm...far greater artistic talents than I.”

“So what you’re saying is that you want me, someone who’s never touched an instrument in his life, to play piano on an equivalent level to Mozart because you want to live vicariously through my success.”

“WHAT?? No no no no my boy! I merely want you to...uh...become your own person! Yeah!”

With this, the Master stood up with a swoosh, grabbed his glass, and placed his hand on a confused Luxu’s shoulder.

“I’ve already bought a piano _aaand_ your first lesson’s tomorrow at 2 by the way, so try not to be late!”

“Um Master?”

“Yes maestro?”

“Who’s gonna take me?”

“Hmm...now this _is_ a dilemma. Aha! I know! I’ll have Ira drive you or something. It’ll give him an excuse to do something other than argue with Aced for once.”

The Master pleasantly sauntered out of the room, humming ‘Hot Cross Buns,’ leaving a confused Luxu alone in his office.

* * *

Luxu sat at the piano bench. His hand moved to a music player, where he pressed play. An elaborate backtrack began to play, with a full orchestra being utilized. His hands then positioned over the keys, where he began to play. His hands moved intricately across the keys as he played with lighting speed and accuracy. Right before he hit the most difficult solo, however, he sensed someone behind him. With a jolt, he swiveled around, causing the hood over the piano keys to land on his hand and his sheet music to fall and flutter wildly in different directions. With a yelp, Luxu got up and turned to look at his guest, while frantically turning off the back track and attempting to catch the flying papers.

“M-master! What are you doing here?”

The Master was wearing his usual attire of a black cloak with the hood up, but with a red silk bathrobe over it and some fluffy bunny slippers instead of his usual boots. He swirled his wine glass dramatically.

“Oh me? Just watching. Say, Luxu, you’re doing pretty well! What has it been... _maybe_ a week if we’re stretching it? See! I knew you had a knack for it.”

“Well, I’ve got that recital coming up, so I’ve been practicing extra hard!”

“Wonderful! Say Luxu…” The Master slid onto the bench, leaving just enough room for Luxu. “Mind if I... _play a bit?_ ”

“Um…” Luxu slid next to the Master. “Well, I don't see why not!”

Luxu gingerly placed the sheet music back onto the piano stand and lifted the keylid, revealing the shiny ivory keys. 

“Now, try to follow along, okay?”

The Master nodded enthusiastically. Luxu sighed, and pressed play on the music player.

The Master watched quizzically as Luzu began to play, clearly trying to figure out a way to mimic his movements. Luxu's hands moved faster and faster as he approached the solo. Just before he could begin to play it however, the Master began to bang on the keys like an excited small child. Luxu flinched and attempted to salvage it, but the Master kept banging sporadically on the keys for the duration of the solo. Luxu wanted to stop and tell the Master to leave, but he looked so excited. _Maybe it's the wine,_ Luxu thought to himself. _The Master_ **_is_ ** _a happy drunk_. He did not have long to dwell on it, however. There was a piano piece to finish!

The rest of the piece went about the same as the beginning, with the Master continuing to bang on the keys whenever the solo part looped around again, forming some sort of twisted, chaotic duet with Luxu's elegant keystrokes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Luxu, the song ended.Luxu leaned back and breathed a long sigh of relief. He reached down underneath the bench and grabbed a water bottle he had left there. While he took a long swig he noticed the Master, staring intently at the sheet music, and miming playing 'Hot Cross Buns,' but with the completely wrong notes.

"Master?"

"Yes Luxu?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Luxu knew better than to bother the Master when he was thinking, lest he fall victim to one of his extended rants about the inner workings of a cheese factory or something to that effect.

“Well...uh...Imma turn in for the night then, Master.”

“Hm.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Luxu.”

Luxu crept with his sheet music and water off to his room. He had hoped to get some more practice in, but once the Mater had set his mind on something, you **_really_ **couldn't stop him. Longing for a good night’s sleep, he attempted to go to bed. Sadly, the Master banged on the piano til the early hours of the morning, causing Ira and Aced to wake up at 3 a.m. and get into a physical fight over a glass of water. Needless to say, Luxu did not sleep well that night.

_*Cue sitcom credits music and laugh track*_

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Luxu's playing is the Master of Master's theme from Back Cover and Union X btw. I was listening to it and was like "Man, what if MoM was shit at piano?" and came up with this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
